Found
by Riverlander1790
Summary: If i had known what following Luke to Forks had entailed, would i have reconsidered? No. Why? Because he is my life, and if he needs to be here, so do I. I'm happy he found her, that he found his mother Esme after so many years. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: Mum?

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Prologue

"_What do we do with him then?" said a doctor, holding a blue blanketed baby._

"_We just found his mother in another hospital."_

"_And?"_

"_She's dead, threw herself off a cliff."_

"_She never found out, did she?"_

"_That we saved him? That he was alive? No."_

_Both doctors looked down at the baby, asleep and oblivious. "What do we do with him then?"_

"_Lucas." The first doctor said after some thought, "He'll be called Lucas Platt. His mother wouldn't have wanted him to carry his father's name."_

"_We won't send him to his father?"_

"_I wouldn't send my dog to that man. Lucas will go to the orphanage, with any luck he will find a family, and if not, better than the fate he would likely have met at his father's."_

"_I shall go inform the nurses then, better get Lucas a birth certificate then."_

"_Don't forget to put his mother's maiden name on it, so he knows something of the poor woman."_

"_Yes sir."_

_As the doctor looked down at the baby in his arms, he only wished better luck for little Lucas in the future. "May your life be brighter little Lucas, and let us hope your mother watches you from above."_

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Luke..._" whined the short redhead, "Where are we _going_ again? I'm tired."

"I'm sorry Lia. We can stop if you want?"

I looked at Luke's heart shaped face, his full lips turned down and his amber eyes looking at me in worry. Stepping towards him, I ran my hand through his hair, caramel in colour and just reaching his shoulders in soft waves. I couldn't understand how he could stand me. How he could love me. I just thanked fate for bringing him to me. My angel.

"We don't need to stop, vampires remember? I just got bored of the silence."

He just chuckled and pulled me towards him in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him in return, looking at the setting sun in the distance. "It's almost night. We can move faster then; with no one watching."

"But _why_ are we going...wherever we're going? Did they find us again?"

"No, we're safe."

"Then _why?_"

"I heard something, something I want, no _need_ to check out. You can go back if you want love; I can check this out by myself."

I looked up at him again, and saw that he was nervous, so nervous; I couldn't let him do whatever he wanted to do alone. Pulling him tighter to me I whispered to him, knowing he would hear me anyway, "You aren't going anywhere without me, even if you wanted to."

"Which I don't." He said, smiling down at me. Grabbing my hand he set the pace once again, heading west across the big USA. I missed living in England, so much smaller, less scary. "Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner I can escape your whining."

"Hey!" he just laughed and raced on ahead. I growled and hurried to keep up, wondering all the time what could possibly interest him in Forks.

* * *

The great outdoors, how beautiful I found them at night under the soft moonlight. The scenery may have been passing us by in a blur, but I still smelt their wise earthy smell, still strong after decades of change around them. I would probably have kept watching the scenery around me had I not literally run into the back of Luke.

"What the hell?"

"It's 1am, time to 'sleep'." Luke said, smiling down at me.

I never got over the fact that a vampire never needs to sleep, sleeping for sixteen years did make me quite attached to the activity, or lack of. I felt rather sad at the fact actually, so Luke had promised that every night, for at least a few hours, we would 'sleep'. As we couldn't _really_ sleep all we did was curl up into a ball, huddled together, and I closed my eyes. He sometimes closed his eyes too, but he told me he found it more interesting watching me 'sleep'. I just blushed.

"Where do we sleep then?" I asked, taking his larger hand in mine.

Luke surveyed the area around us, before finding a suitable dip in the ground, pulling me gently towards it. We lay down on the soft grass and I placed my head on his shoulder. As usual he began to play with my hair, seemingly completely fascinated by the red locks of hair in his hands. Blood red I joked.

Humming to me under his breath, I entered the trancelike state which I had called 'sleep' for the past thirty years, and 'dreamed' of the angel I slept beside.

* * *

It was so _wet_ here, even compared to England! It became damper and damper the closer we got to Forks, does this place ever get any sun? Luke and I had to stop on the way because of the rain annoyed me so much that I annoyed Luke. I felt bad for a while, and then I slipped in a puddle, made Luke laugh, and the world was suddenly brighter. We also stopped as we approached Forks, hunting for a wild deer or something in this big forest area.

We split up to hunt by ourselves, (I felt embarrassed sucking the blood of an animal in front of Luke) and I had spotted a deer I could grab easily, when I saw the biggest dog I had ever seen in my life. The smelliest too, but I ignored that and screamed.

Luke was by my side in seconds, crouched before me and growling at the dog. I got over my irrational fear – like this _dog_ could kill me, a vampire – and crouched by Luke. The dog surprisingly growled back, and suddenly we were surrounded by them. I turned, now back to back with Luke, growling at these massive dogs. Seriously, were they on steroids or something?

I felt rather then saw Luke suddenly become still beside me. Then I smelt it.

Vampires.

I wasn't a tracker, so I could only smell that at least one vampire was nearby. Luke, who had been a vampire quite a while longer then I, grabbed me and pushed me behind him. This must be bad, as Luke _never_ protected me unnecessarily. He knew I could handle myself, I was a big girl. We must be heavily outnumbered.

I felt Luke's telekinetic shield expand from him, surrounding me also. Deciding I might as well prepare myself also, I readied my mind to scramble anyone's brains.

Then _nine_ vampires stepped out, along with _another_ dog. I began to growl when Luke suddenly straightened, touching my arm and dissolving his shield. I was confused. They could kill us any second and he was just going to stand there? I wouldn't let him die. I moved before him, crouching defensively, but not growling this time, just watching. Surveying these strangers.

Looking at them, I saw all the vampires had golden eyes, _so they were veggies too?_, but didn't drop my guard anyway. They were all fairly young looking, and exceptionally beautiful, a given as a vampire, but they all seemed more so. A copper haired girl with brown eyes stood clutching the new russet coloured dog. She didn't smell quite human or vampire, a mystery to me. Beside her stood a similarly copper haired man, stood protectively before a chocolate haired girl. A very short girl stood beside her, clutching the hand of a scarred, honey blonde man. A breathtakingly gorgeous blonde girl stood beside the couple, next to the biggest man, human and vampire alike, I had ever seen. I'd be watching out for _him_, he didn't look like someone Luke or I could handle. An adult vampire, also blonde, and I presumed the leader of the coven, stood a little before the group, and by his side a woman, his mate more than likely. But she looked so familiar.

I felt Luke brush past me, smiling. I was _so_ confused.

"Hello," he said, looking at the couple in front f the others, "We've never met before, but I've been looking for you all my life."

I hear a gasp from the really short girl, but was too confused myself to think much of it. What was he on about? If he had been looking for someone, why didn't he tell me?

"You have been looking for us?" the blonde man asked, confusion evident in his voice, "Do you wish to join our coven?"

"Perhaps." Luke said.

"What?" I asked, "When were you going to tell me this?"

Luke ignored me, continuing to speak to the couple. I saw him looking to the woman though, and couldn't help the tang of jealousy arise in me.

"I have been looking for one of you in particular though."

"Who?" the blonde man said.

Luke walked forward, _towards_ the strangers and growling dogs. I had no choice but to follow him. He stopped within two feet of the woman, looking down from his height and smiling softly at her. She looked as lost as I felt.

"Hello," he said again. "I believe you are my mother."

I didn't need to read minds to know everyone was shocked. The woman before him seemed to drain of even more colour; I thought she would go see-through!

"W-What?" she said, "But –but that isn't possible... you- you-"

"You had left and died before the doctors could inform you that they resuscitated me." Luke said, still smiling softly at her. "My name in Lucas Platt, are you Esme Platt?"

The woman could only stare at Luke in shock, before uttering a single word. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The dogs around us suddenly morphed into men, _naked_ men. I screamed and buried my head in Luke's shoulder in embarrassment. Peeking from him again, I saw they all wore some sort of clothing to cover at least their bottom halves. If I was still human, I know I would be blushing.

The blonde man stepped forward to Luke and held out his hand, "If you truly are who you say you are, I may as well introduce myself. I am Dr Carlisle Cullen, this is my family. Esme, your mother, is my wife."

Luke looked at the man for a minute, before I saw his face light up. "You were there! You were a doctor there, I looked you up. You helped my mother. I kept hearing of you throughout the years, and I had hoped you were a vampire. I've been looking for you too, hoping you could tell me of my mother." Grasping Dr Cullen's hand in his he shook it excitedly, "I believe if you are her husband, then that would make you my father?"

Dr Cullen smiled just as brightly back, "If you feel comfortable saying so, I would love to have another son. I was getting bored of this lot." He joked.

"Hey!" I heard the giant boom, "You're just as boring!"

"Shut up Emmet." The blonde beauty beside him said, smacking him on the back of his face.

Something collided with Luke, and I was about to rip whatever it was off him, before realising it was his mother. She was dry sobbing into his shoulder, mumbling so fast I couldn't understand a word. I looked to Luke's face, now noticing how similar it was to his mother's, and saw the shock and happiness written on it. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the shorter woman in his arms, before ducking his head down onto her shoulder. I smiled seeing him so happy.

"Who are you?"

Turning back to the group, I guessed it was the giant who spoke, seeing the glare the blonde girl beside him was directing to him. Who did he think he was? Frowning down at me like that? He wasn't intimidating anybody.

Walking towards him I crossed my arms, staring defiantly back up at him, "Who are _you_?"

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and turned quickly to see it was only Luke. "Easy girl, they're not gonna hurt us, right?"

"Of course we won't," the short girl said, practically skipping towards us with her spiky black hair bouncing in excitement. "I'm Alice, the big idiot over here's Emmet. You learn to ignore him. Rosalie's his wife stood beside him," she said indicating the blonde who was glaring at Emmet. I almost chuckled at the sight. "This is Jasper my husband," she said, dragging the scarred boy beside her. He gave me a tight smile, obviously still not comfortable around us strangers. Well, I could relate. "Those three over there are Edward and Bella, and their daughter Renesme, but we just call her Nessie." I nodded to them, receiving a nod back from the copper haired man, and a smile from the girls.

Luke wrapped his arm around my waist and turned me back around. "Mother, Dr Cullen, this is my fiancée, Dahlia Simmons."

Giving a shy smile at the couple, I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you."

Dr Cullen gave me a warm smile in response, while Esme pulled me into a hug similar to what Luke had received mere moments ago. "Lovely to meet you dear, you must tell me how you two met."

I looked down while scratching the back of my neck, a habit I have when nervous or embarrassed, like I was then, "Oh, it's a silly story. You don't want to hear about that-"

"Of course I do!" Esme said smiling at me. She then turned to Carlisle, "Shall we take them to the house?"

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a minute, before turning to Luke, "How much control do you have around humans?"

Oh, so they lived near people. Makes sense to check, we _are_ blood sucking creatures.

"We have excellent control sir; we should be fine around humans as long as we have regular hunting trips."

"Interesting," Dr Cullen said looking at the two of us, "You must tell me how you chose and learnt to be 'vegetarian' vampires when we get home."

Home.

A foreign word to me, but I think I could get used to it.

* * *

The house was absolutely magnificent. It felt like a magical palace to me, a modern magical palace. I could only stare and gape at the house before us. Hearing Luke chuckle, no doubt at my expression, I hit him lightly on the shoulder, to which he levitated me, walking to the house with me floating after him.

I saw the stares the coven and dog-men behind us were sending me, and I would have laughed, had I not been annoyed at the situation.

"Luke, put me down."

"Hmm... no."

"Please Luke?"

"But I don't feel like it."

"Luke!" I said a little louder now, "Put. Me. DOWN!"

"Nope."

"_LUCAS DORIAN PLATT YOU PUT ME DOWN __**RIGHT **__NOW!_"

"Alright love, calm down." I was floated gently into his arms. He chuckled again at my expression, and kissed me lightly on my forehead before setting me on my feet again. "Will you forgive me love?"

I folded my arms and turned my face from him, "I swear, nearly a hundred years old and you _still_ act as if you were eight."

"Thank you Lia."

Dr Cullen stepped towards us, an intrigued look upon his face. "You have powers too, we have much to discuss. Please come in."

He unlocked the door and we all, and I mean _all_, managed to fit in their spacious living room. Nessie and one of the dog-men hurried to the kitchen, I suppose they were getting food for the other dog-men. They looked like they ate a lot.

Luke chose to sit on an armchair, and as I didn't feel comfortable enough in front of these people, I chose the floor by his feet as my seat, rather than his lap. "So, what do you want to know?"

Dr Cullen and Esme sat on the loveseat on the left of Luke, the others fighting over the three sofas left. _They must get company fairly often_. "Well let's start at the beginning; after they resuscitated you Lucas-"

"Call me Luke, it's easier."

"Luke, right. Well, what happened to you?"

Esme looked worried, "They didn't send you to your father did they?"

"No. I was sent to the local orphanage. I stayed there until I was fifteen, looking everywhere for any information about the elusive Esme Platt. I did see my father once, but ended up beating the man up, the awful things he said about you, I just- I just-" Luke's face was twisted in anger and disgust. I rubbed his knee in efforts to calm him; it worked slightly. "Anyway, I found out about this 'Dr Cullen' and tried to find you through him instead. I never believe you had gone from this world. So, at age fifteen I set off around the USA in search of my mother for the next three years. Then I met a man, he told me he knew where you were. So I followed him to this house in New York, hoping you would be there, but it was a trap. There were at least two vampires there, and I was almost drained of blood that night.

"I managed to live through the pain, but holed myself up when I realised what I had become. I was so afraid of what I could do to innocent people I refused to leave the room. A rat passed me by a few days later, and I couldn't resist. I made it float towards me to my surprise, and then drank all its blood. After that I realised I didn't need to feed on humans. I spent the next two decades training myself to stand to be around humans without feeling the urge to feed." He looked to me then before continuing, "I've only killed one person so far."

I smiled lovingly up at him, kissing his knee, trying to make him smile again. He smiled back slightly, but the sadness was still evident in his eyes.

"Woah! He _killed_ you?"

"Shut _up_ Emmet!" I heard Rosalie say, hitting his head once again.

"He didn't kill me." I said.

"Making you a vampire implies killing."

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Not this _again_."

Dr Cullen cleared his throat then, interrupting our spat before it got out of hand. "Perhaps you can tell us what happened then? Explain to us how you two met, and how Dahlia was changed."

I looked at Luke, staring straight into his golden eyes, the same eyes as my own. I saw his sadness, but also his determination. Nodding to him, I allowed him to explain for the both of us, he would explain it the best. "Lia was an idiot."

"Hey!" I said, glaring at Luke now. _Prick_, "I wasn't an idiot, I just-"

"Ran in front of a moving train."

I glared at him once again, refusing to look at the shocked expressions facing me. "Just explain to them properly Luke, _then_ I can kill you."

He just smirked down at me, "I had been wandering across the world searching for you Dr Cullen, to places like Africa, Russia, France, and eventually I was passing through England, having just heard a rumour of your passing through there. It turned out to just be a rumour, and after sixty odd years chasing after your 'ghost' I had almost given up hope. I must have wandered onto a railway line, I didn't really notice, but Lia saw me."

"I had been on my way to the market when I saw him just walking on the railway tracks." I said taking over from him, "He looked so lost. I was about to go talk to him, when I heard the train coming behind him. I did call out to him, but he wasn't _listening,_ the idiot. Eventually I ran down to him and pushed him out of the way."

"You managed to push a vampire? As a human?" Emmet asked, "Are you super strong or something?"

Chuckling at his excited face, I shook my head and explained, "I don't think I was very strong, just caught him off guard. I forgot to move after pushing though, and..."

"She got hit by the train." Luke said. He took my small hand in his, making circles on the back of it with his thumb, "She was sent flying off to a side. I went to her and saw she was still alive, but I could tell she wouldn't be for long. There was so much blood, and she couldn't move. She just looked up at me." He paused for a while, lost in thought. I nudged his leg, _at this rate they were never going to hear what happened_. "I couldn't just leave her there, but I knew she wouldn't survive, so I changed her. While she was changing I carried her quickly to a deserted area I knew she could be kept from feeding off humans. When she woke up the first thing she did was smile and ask _me_ 'Are you okay?' I swear she wasn't right in the head."

I glared up at him again, but smiled when I saw the loving look he was giving me. _Damn, I can't resist that face of his_. Turning to our 'audience' I found to my embarrassment that they were all sending us knowing looks.

"I helped her control herself over the next few years," Luke went on to say, "And we fell for each other. I proposed to her one night, and she accepted."

"May I?" Esme said to me, indicating my left hand. I smiled and held out my hand; on it adorned the precious ring Luke had given to me, so many years ago. It was a simply designed ring, as I preferred, made of white gold with a topaz stone imbedded into it, surrounding a medium sized diamond. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you." I said, happy that Luke's mother, Esme, approved of it.

"Why aren't you married yet?" I heard Nessie ask.

Luke and I both froze. This didn't go unnoticed by the others, but they just looked at us more curious now, although Esme looked slightly worried.

"Well," Luke said, "After Lia could control herself enough to stand humans I continued my search for you, although I didn't tell Lia we were looking for anything. I heard rumours you had been to Italy, specifically... Volterra."

I heard several gasps, and saw Edward pull Bella closer to him, Jacob doing the same for Nessie. I felt the need to look to the lead couple, and saw worry evident on both faces. A wave of calm suddenly flowed through me, and everyone else seemed to feel it too. "Thank you Jasper." Dr Cullen said.

I turned to see Jasper give a nod in return, _so he'd an empath?_ "Yes, he is, and I am a mind reader." I heard Edward say, "And Alice can see glimpses of the determined future."

_Woah_, was the only thought in my head.

"What happened in Volterra Luke?" Esme all but whispered, clutching Dr Cullen's hand tightly.

"The Volturi, they found us."


	3. Chapter 3: Routine

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Silence was met by Luke's response.

"They had heard of my apparent travels, and decided to bring me in. They hadn't realised Lia was with me, and I tried to hide her, but they had a tracker and found her. We were brought to the top three vampires-"

"Aro, Marcus and Caius." Dr Cullen said, "You were taken to them?"

"Yes. I asked them about you, but they didn't tell us anything. I told them that if they knew nothing, we may as well leave. But they tried to stop us. We used our powers to escape, but they've been following us ever since. We've had to move every few months, there was never enough time to set the wedding we wanted. And since we're going to live forever, we know we'll marry eventually."

The coven was deep in thought, and nothing was said for a while, until Dr Cullen spoke to us both, "I wonder what the Volturi want of you. What kind of powers do you two have?"

"As I think you saw earlier, I have telekinetic powers, I can move any object using my mind. I can also make objects appear or disappear." Luke explained. "Lia can erm, jumble people's minds, more of a defensive power. She can make someone do what she tells them, but usually just makes others stop attacking us."

"I'm still practising though." I added.

"Those are powerful powers, some I expect the Volturi would want in their arsenal. No wonder they were chasing you." Dr Cullen said.

"But don't worry." Esme said, giving a reassuring smile to us, "With us and the wolves, you're safe now."

Luke looked so relieved, but I couldn't help but wonder if we really were safe, or merely endangering a larger group of people.

* * *

At around 1am Luke and I said goodnight and went to a room we had been given to 'sleep'. We had been told of the werewolves, Bella's powers, Nessie and Jacob's (one of the Alpha wolves) relationship, Nessie herself – I was so shocked I would have fainted if I could have lost consciousness – and the 'rules' that we had to abide by while living here.

After all the explanations, we all just hung out. Emmet and I got on surprisingly well, we shared a similar sense of humour and our thoughts were on a similar wavelength. Rosalie liked me as well I think, for being able to calm her husband down a little, or just for me, either way we got along well. Edward kept his little family away from me, probably worried I'd make them do something stupid, _I'm not _that_ immature you know? Plus, he does realise Bella could counter my powers anyway, right?_ Alice, Jasper and Dr Cullen talked to Luke more than me, and obviously Esme hardly left Luke's side tonight. But I was having fun with Emmet, Rosalie and the wolves. I found I could stand the smell after a while.

There wasn't a bed in our room, but there was a comfy looking sofa. Luke settled himself on it first, before I joined him, resting my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes, before working up the courage to ask a question that had been bugging me. "Why didn't you tell me you were looking for your mother?" Luke sighed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just... I don't know... I became so focused on this search, I just forgot." I didn't quite believe him, but I'd let this one pass. I'd squeeze it out of him eventually.

A semi-comfortable silence enveloped us for the next few hours, until I 'woke up' at around 7am. Standing up and dragging Luke up also, we made our way downstairs. I saw the Cullen coven, without Edward and his little unit, all sat in the living room chatting away.

"Good morning Luke, Lia." Esme called out to us.

"Mornin'." Luke said. I called out a similar greeting also.

"We were just discussing how we'd explain your appearance to the town." Dr Cullen said, "We think it'd be most believable to say that you're Esme's nephew Luke, and Lia your girlfriend of course. We've enrolled you at Forks High College, if you don't mind. The others go there too."

_College? Really? I'm forty-seven years old!_ "Sure, we don't mind." Luke said. _When did he start deciding for the both of us?_ I wanted to protest, but one look at Luke made me stop. He looked so happy to be going to _school_, just to be going with his siblings and under the care of his parents. Damn him and his gorgeous face.

"Sounds fun." I said while plastering a smile onto my face, I sure am glad Edward wasn't there at that moment.

* * *

Next week Luke and I started college, and I had never seen Luke so excited. I admit, I felt a little jealous and hurt that he had never acted this excited because of me, but I suppose he had good reason to be. Knowing we were going to attract attention due to our 'gorgeous' vampire looks, I dressed down, just jeans and a large plaid shirt, hoping that I could blend in just a little. I had never liked crowds, even in my human life, preferring to just stick to my few friends. I had a tough shell to crack.

Luke on the other hand was so _happy_ around people, the more the merrier, the smell of their blood not seeming to bother him. It was a trait I had noticed that Esme had also. In fact, Luke was surprisingly like his mother, even though he hadn't met the woman until a week ago. He was only different in some ways, ways I hoped I had noticed due to the amount of time I had spent with him.

Like the fact that although he had the most breath-taking smile (I was of course bias), he rarely smiled. Esme on the other hand never seemed to stop smiling. Although... Luke did seem never to stop smiling around his mother.

I know Luke never really likes people touching him as it made him a little uncomfortable, even _me_ and I'm his fiancée. But... Esme's hugs never seemed to be rejected.

Luke _always_ keeps his cool, even if I try and surprise him with sneak attacks, he seems unfazed, even bored. It's like he has no extra energy that wasn't required, compared to me, the living (sort of) ball of energy. We were sort of like Jasper to Alice. Almost opposites to each other. Even so... Esme seemed able to throw him off balance, but then again, he never _had_ known what having a mother was like.

Luke isn't always a patient person, often he gets annoyed or frustrated with me. We're not a couple without fights, and I mean _fights_. However... _Esme_ never seemed to get frowned at, or shouted at, or pushed a little, or ignored for unknown periods of time, or-

This was ridiculous; I was getting jealous of my future mother-in-law. Not the best start to _that_ relationship.

The day dragged by at a snail's pace, as did all proceeding days. I hardly paid attention in classes, and for some reason although Luke and I shared almost every class, at every opportunity he seemed to pick another one of the Cullens to sit next to, or be his partner. I felt quite rejected. I couldn't even sit with Emmet or Rosalie, because they were sat together and I would feel bad splitting them for my own selfish interests. I had to sit by a human. No offense to humans, but after the fifth lesson where your partner doesn't pay attention to you because they are either staring or glaring at you, it gets a little annoying.

Lunch was just as boring, and since we didn't eat, we just sat and talked. I love talking, just ask Luke, but I didn't get to _do_ any talking. Luke talked, to the others, about their lives with Esme and Dr Cullen. I listened at the start, but every time I wanted to ask something myself, or change the topic,_ Luke_ talked over me. I had never wanted to hit him more than I did today.

I had to really concentrate on thinking of Spice Girls lyrics throughout my head. Edward's face was hilariously tortured. The fact someone could possibly hear my negativity wasn't one I liked, and I managed not to depress Jasper by thinking of all things good in life, like chocolate, or movies, or Luke.

I was good at covering my real self. Always have been, and I believe I always will be. But I had never acted to Luke. It was new, and hurtful, that I had resorted to this. But I love him, and if he loves it here, I will too.

Soon I hope.

Better damn well be soon.

When we got back 'home' after school, Esme stood waiting at the door, asking _Luke_ all about his day. It was sweet to watch, but again I felt left out. Alice and Jasper had fled up the stairs to their room to do... I don't think I want to know. Edward had taken his little troupe plus Jacob to their own house, and Emmet and Rosalie had gone out hunting. I didn't want to pull Luke away from his mother, so made my way up to the room I shared with Luke and started with my homework.

_Homework_. I had resorted to _this_ to stop my self-pitying boredom.

Screw this, I went back downstairs, shouted I was going out, and made my way to the surrounding forest. Without a second thought, I ran.

No destination in mind, or specific direction, just running to release my pent up fury at- at- _EVERYTHING_. But I wouldn't let anyone else know. No one could ever know. It would cause more trouble than it was worth. I had heard Edward was a fast runner, even for a vampire, but I can say I think I'd prove to be some fair contest to that. I loved to run, it was my literal escape.

* * *

Coming back late that night, 3am in fact (I had spent some time star-gazing on top of a cliff near the beach), I called to Luke, expecting him to come to bed with me like usual.

"Later Lia," he said, laughing with Dr Cullen and Esme, "Mum's just telling me the funniest story of Emmet and some payback prank."

"Oh," I had never gone to 'sleep' without Luke before. But he seemed so happy... damn it.

"Join us Dahlia." Dr Cullen said, beckoning to me from the sofa.

"Yes dear, I'm sure you'll love the story, I have lots more too." Esme said, smiling to me.

"No thanks," I said, a smile pasted on my face convincingly, a light tone added to my voice, "I have some homework I need to finish, then I'm going to 'sleep'. Have fun anyway."

"Okay dear, join us if you change your mind." Esme said, smiling still. Always smiling.

I nodded my head, promising I would do so.

"'Night Lia."

"Goodnight Luke."

I didn't close my eyes the entire night. All I did was listen to Luke, laughing with the others downstairs.

He never came up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Too Hard

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next four months passed in the same routine; college, run or hunt, homework, 'sleep'. I found myself slowly distanced from Luke, steadily having less time with him. He hardly even 'slept' with me at night. He was of course still the centre of attention, and I couldn't be happier at his own pure happiness. But I was growing weary, tired, questioning the reasons behind my strangely passive personality. When you love someone, you do things that make them happy, right? But I wasn't happy right now; did that mean Luke didn't love me anymore?

Oh god! Luke had become bored of me! Or was he so annoyed with me; was I being cling? Shit! I sounded like one of those desperate girls in one of those pathetic chick-flicks now!

Breathe Lia, you are a strong, _independent_ woman, vampire to boot, and Luke _does_ love you. He just wants some time to get to know his family. That's right.

But that wasn't all that was on my mind.

The Volturi.

Usually Luke and I never stayed in one place for more than three or four months. Otherwise from experience, we were usually found, and sometimes had to even move state, once we had to move country! We were at the end of our time 'allowance' at Forks. I was worried about the danger that could be looming over us, not only to Luke and me, but the other Cullens here too. They'd already faced the Volturi once. That was surely more than enough for anyone.

I just didn't know how to break it to Luke. He wouldn't like it, but if the Volturi _were_ coming, if we left not only would _we_ be safe, but we could draw them away from the Cullens, surely he'd agree to that. Right?

I got my chance one evening. Everyone else was out hunting, shopping or at the movies. Luke and I were the only ones home, and I had about half an hour left by the time I'd worked up the courage to breech the topic with him.

"Luke?"

"Uh-huh?" he replied, eyes still glued to the book in his hands. I moved to sit beside him on the sofa, nervously chewing my lip.

"Luke," _better just get it over with, _"Do you think maybe, just possibly, it's time for us to leave?"

_That_ got his attention. He put his book down and looked right at me. "What?"

"It's just that we've been here for four months," I went on to say, "The Volturi usually find us around this time when we stay in one place."

"We're fine Lia, we're safe here. The Volturi wouldn't take on all of us."

"But that's the thing. Even if we all _could_ take them on, we're still endangering the whole coven just by risking staying here longer. It would be safer for all of us if we left. We could draw any attention on the Cullens away by heading east, maybe head to Texas, it's a big state. They wouldn't find us there."

"And then what?" Luke said, standing up from the sofa. He stood in front of me, glaring slightly down at me, "They'd head back here to Forks, that's what. They'd try and find us through the others. Who knows what they'll do to my family. I won't risk it Lia, we're staying."

I was angry now; _nobody_ told me how I lived my life. "Luke, whether we're here or not, the Volturi is likely to pass through here looking for us. At least by leaving we can buy the Cullens some time at least to prepare!"

"Why do you call them that?"

"What?"

"You always say 'the Cullens', like they're not our family."

"They're not _my_ family Lucas."

We were face to face now, glaring at each other. I hated fighting with Luke, it was exhilarating yes, but he would always ignore me for days afterwards in a huff.

"I see what this is about."

I scoffed at him, "I highly doubt that."

"You're jealous!" Luke said, before giving me a humourless laugh, "You can't handle me being _shared_, your possessive! I never knew that because up 'til now there hasn't been anyone else to compete with you! You selfish girl, I _finally_ find my mother, my family, and you want to take me away from that? They have welcomed us with open arms-"

"Which you made sure were closed to _me _Lucas." I shouted back, "Don't even think about pretending you didn't leave me out, you did and you know it. Once you found them, who cares about me? God! I'm only your _fiancée_! Damn me for wanting to spend some time with the one I love."

"Don't speak to me like that."

"I'll speak how I want!" I screamed back. "I love you Luke and I've tried to make this work, but I can't pretend any more. I'm not happy here. Danger or not, I have to leave this place. I'm tired. If you love me as I think you do, I thought you'd see that, try to help me, something. But you haven't, and I don't know what to think anymore. I've known you for nearly thirty years Luke, and I've never doubted you once, until now." My voice fell as my explanation continued.

"Well maybe I _don't_ love you as much as you think I do."

My heart was suddenly gripped by an unseen hand, and shock was probably evident on my face. "What?" was all I could manage, even then in a shaking voice.

To my embarrassment, the rest of the coven arrived home at that moment, and I smelt at least one werewolf here too. I didn't want to continue the _conversation_ with others around, but we were too deep in this to just let it go.

"You heard me." Luke said, "Maybe we should reconsider our relationship. We've always done what _you_ wanted, gone where _you_ wanted to go, stopped when _you_ wanted to, slept even 'cos _you_ wanted to! You, you, you, you, YOU! For once_ I_ want to do something, I find my family and I want to stay here. As vampires we can never have a real family, why can't you let me enjoy the family I do have? Let the Volturi come, we'll handle it fine, as a _family_. If you can't see that, maybe you don't love me as much as you think you do," I heard some gasps from outside the room, but was concentrating too much on not falling apart at the present. "Because I _know_ that I don't love you as much as you apparently think. Not anymore."

Had my heart still had the ability to beat, I know it would have died at that moment. This pain was worse even than what I could remember of the transformation, because this time I didn't know whether Luke would be there afterwards.

"If you go Dahlia," Luke said, glaring at me so intently I could feel his hatred from his golden eyes alone, eyes I had thought belonged to an angel. "You go alone."

I couldn't leave like this. Maybe I was pathetic, but I don't think I could handle being alone forever, not without Luke at least. I reached a hand out to him, only to have it hit, hard, away from him. "Don't touch me Simmons." He practically spat at me.

I tried again, only to get shoved back into the wall behind me. I know the Cullens could hear us, but I was glad they weren't interfering; we needed to deal with this by ourselves.

"Don't shove me." I all but whispered at him.

"Well don't touch me then." We were being immature by this point, but I was beyond caring. I reached out and grabbed him, pulling him towards me, letting me hit him square on the jaw. _Let him feel how much I was hurting now!_ He was pushed back into the wall behind him, but soon jumped up again, crouching and growling at me. I copied him, jumping to attack him, only to be pushed away from him by an invisible force. _Damn him and his telekinesis._

I jumped at him again, and he let me tackle him. We wrestled on the floor, crashing through tables and chairs. I managed to get a good number of hits in, I was faster than Luke, but Luke was bigger and stronger than me, and the hits he got in _really _hurt. He had never hit me as hard as this before. He had never tried to really hurt me before. I tried slashing at his eyes with my nails, (bitch-fight style, I know, but I was desperate and beyond logical fighting strategy) but he only bit my hands and arms. I shrieked in pain, before socking him across the face with my other hand. But he was always stronger than me. Eventually he had me by the neck, slamming me into a wall. I tried to kick him off me, but he didn't let up.

"Get out of this house." Luke hissed at me, "And don't you dare come back." He dropped me to the floor, standing over me, ready to fight me more if I protested. I felt a wave of fright pass through me, a foreign feeling to associate with Luke, but I suppose he wasn't the Luke I knew anymore.

I got to my feet, my clothes torn and ripped in several places, fresh bites on my arms, and looked at his equally tattered appearance, minus the bite marks. I took what might be the last chance of looking at him, seeing him. His caramel hair was a mess of waves now, and he leant heavily on his left leg. _I must have hit his right leg at some point_. But his eyes I saw, piercing and dark, glared at me with what I thought was all the hate in the world. I knew then that nothing, not even I, could or would part Luke from his family now. There wasn't a force strong enough in this world. All hope fled from me, and I was drained of emotions, only exhaustion of the mind filled me.

Didn't the saying go 'If you really love someone, you let them go'? In which case, even if Luke doubted my love for him, in place of the love that had existed between us at one point, I would let him go, "I'll just go get my things." When he nodded, I turned and made my way out of the living room.

When I entered the hallway, I saw the entire coven there, along with Jacob and his pack. I didn't look at anyone in particular, making my way past them, I walked purposefully up the stairs to the room I share- _used to_ share with _Lucas_, and grabbed a spare backpack. I stuffed my clothes, along with a blanket (for comfort rather than warmth), and grabbed some money lying around. As I reached down to pick the backpack from the floor, I saw the ring on my hand.

What do I do with the ring? I was equally torn between crushing it into dust in my anger, and keeping it on my hand as the last gift of mine from the one I loved. I thought about it for another minute, before knowing exactly what I was going to do.

Walking back down the stairs, I saw everyone stood in the same position as they had been when I had left them. Except Luke- _Lucas_. He was stood by the front door, holding it open like the gentleman he was, _not_. As I passed by him, I reached for his hand. He made to move away, but I was quicker. I held a tight grip on his wrist as I turned his hand so his open palm was facing up. Placing my engagement ring in the centre of his palm, I let his hand go. I let _him_ go.

No more was said, as there was nothing else to say. I just walked out of the door, picked a star twinkling in the darkening sky, and followed it. I had no one else to worry about, to think of or to care about, I was free as the vampire I was meant to be. I made a decision that night as I ran. No feeling or person was worth this much pain, this much heartache. I would finally surrender to the monster within me, safe behind the evil, hungry, unsympathetic and emotionless monster. I would be a _true_ vampire.

Let the Volturi come, I had no reason to fight them now. All I had was the thirst at the back of my throat, growing steadily throughout the night. And the next night. Then the one after. I ran non-stop for a week across the great USA, not yet ready to give in entirely to the thirst that gripped me.

But slowly the knowledge that Luke _hadn't_ come after me, and the terrible thirst constantly clawing at my throat wore me down. At the next small town I came across I found an old man, drunk and presumably walking home. I had him before he had time to realise it, and drained him in minutes. Satisfaction flowed through me, and as I dumped his mangled body into a skip, I was a little proud to feel no remorse.

This was my life now. I was truly a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5: Going Home

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I wasn't wrong apparently when I had said that leaving the Cullens would draw the attention of the Volturi. I had only been a 'real' vampire for about two weeks when I was met by a few familiar faces on my run. Aro had decided to come for some reason, Jane, Renata and Caius with him, and I could guess that some back-up for them wasn't too far away.

"My dear girl," Aro said, approaching me with a smile, "I see you have converted. I give you my sincere congratulations, although I must wonder to the reason why."

Stepping towards me, he reached out and brushed the tips of his fingers on the side of my face. I didn't move, even though I knew what he was doing.

"Ah, I see... well I must say, you are stronger than I had first thought, well done."

"Thanks." I spat at him. Jane growled at me, so I growled back.

"Calm ladies, please." Aro said, holding his hands up in a placating manner. He turned back to face me again, "Well, as I see you have no more obligations to certain people, I extend my invitation to you once again. If you accept, we can leave for Volterra tomorrow. I am starting to miss home sweet home."

"We'd leave tomorrow? But what about Lucas? Didn't you want him also?" I was truly surprised.

"Yes, we still do, his power would be extremely useful for us. But you do not know the potential I have found in you. Did you know I recruited a special vampire once to the Volturi? He left to join a 'vegetarian' group in Alaska unfortunately, but he was most interesting."

"No, why should I care?"

Aro continued as if I had not spoken, something I noticed he did quite often, "He had an extraordinary gift, the ability to see gifts or potential gifts in vampires and humans. He visited for a while, coincidentally at the same time you first met me. He told me the most remarkable thing about you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I have the gift of mind control."

"No, no my dear. Something much more interesting than that." He came closer to me, so I took a step back. He just kept smiling.

"What surprise gift is this then?"

"You my dear girl can still bear a child."

I could only stare at him, unable to fully process this news. Of course I wouldn't have 'experienced' this power, I was still a virgin. Luke had insisted that since we literally had all the time in the world, we should wait until we got married to do anything too, _intimate_. Not to say we hadn't experimented, I wasn't _that_ inexperienced; we just hadn't gone 'all the way'. Apparently that was something I would never take part of with him, leaving him and all that.

But children. He had been wrong to say we couldn't have a family. Now we couldn't have a family because we weren't together, but _children_. I may be forever trapped in the body of a seventeen year old, but if Edward can pull it off, surely I could too.

_Children_.

"I-I can still get pregnant? But, _how_?"

"Surely you had the talk Simmons." Jane put in with a smug smile on her face.

I frowned, "That wasn't what I meant. How is it possible for me to get pregnant?"

"That is unknown my dear," Aro said, taking me by the arm. I barely noticed, my mind still buzzing with the news, imagining little children with wavy caramel hair and heart shaped faces, dimples appearing on their cheeks as they smile. Stop it Lia! You're just torturing yourself more. Those children will never happen. "But please," Aro continued, "Come with us to Italy, where we can all decide what to do about this whole thing."

"What will be decided?" I asked, pulling my arm from his grip, having a bad feeling about how this was going. Jane and Caius began approaching me, and along with Aro, they had me surrounded on three sides. I had no doubt there were others surrounding me. How many more though was another question.

"Your use for us," Aro said, still smiling.

"And if none is found, or you find me a threat?"

"You shall then be treated as all previous threats have been."

"You'll kill me."

"That has yet to be decided."

"You'll do it eventually." I said, crouching now, ready to fight. I may have no one currently to fight for, but I'd fight for the chance to have people to fight for.

I sent a mental 'blast' far into my surroundings, figuring out that four other vampires also surrounded me. All fell in shock and pain, and I continued sending pulses of these blasts. The pain wasn't as potent as that which Jane could conjure, but it was crippling in the sense that they let their guards down enough for me to control their bodies. I made sure they were all paralyzed before running at my top speed, darting here and there, trying to ensure they couldn't follow my trail.

When I could no longer sense them, and therefore could no longer control their bodies, I had a sufficient head start. As I have mentioned, I am fast for a vampire. They wouldn't find me for a few days at least. But I knew that wasn't enough. To avoid being caught, I'd have to move around constantly.

Even as a vampire, that was not something I wanted to do, not forever.

I refuse to go back to the Cullens after only about a month away. I'd be turned away immediately anyway just by one of them looking at my eye colour, or Alice seeing me ahead of time. I didn't want to see Luke yet, I wasn't ready for that anyway. Aro had mentioned a coven in Alaska, but they were vegetarians, something I no longer was. Plus, I refuse to endanger any more people than necessary.

I needed to find someone with similar vampiric tendencies who would appreciate my powers and possibly give me a shelter to stop at. I suddenly remembered Jasper mention to me at one point his past, that the person who changed him had created huge armies of new-borns. That would be a useful defence, but would as Jasper had mentioned require a lot of control. Something I had the capability to deliver. What was her name though? It began with an 'M' I'm sure.

Mary? No.

Marie? No, it was longer than that...

Maria! I had to find her; we would be useful to one another. I could start with her last known location, Calgary, Canada. I had learnt during my travels with Luke how best to find someone. Although I hadn't known who he was looking for in all those years, or even that he had been looking for someone, I could still apply the methods I had seen him use.

Time to get dazzling.

* * *

Two more weeks of running, with 'naps' this time though Canada, I didn't know what to expect, but the people sure were tasty here. I went to Calgary, nice place, fairly easy prey. God I sounded like a vampire. Obviously it would have been too easy for me to simply find Maria waiting here. After dazzling a few people enough to access some records, I saw that the last time there had been anything similar to what looked like a vampire attack in the area had been five years ago. I didn't have as much catching up to do as I had thought.

A couple dazzles later and I had a motorcycle, a beautiful yellow Ducati. Slower than me running sure, but it may help cover my scent a little, and I was getting bored of running. Plus, the bike would help me blend in better. Sort of.

I heard from more people that Maria and her group had travelled south, heading back to Texas. Great, I had gone the complete opposite direction to where she likely was. Typical. Knowing my luck, on my way down to Texas I'd probably cross paths with the Volturi again.

I travelled at the top speed on the bike for another two days when I was stopped literally in my tracks by a rather familiar red BMW.

"Get off the bike Lia," a familiar melodious voice said from inside the car, "You're coming back with us, to Forks."

"I'm going to Texas Alice, I've already decided that. Surely you of all people can see that." I said, sat firmly on my Ducati.

Hopping out of the car, I saw Alice and Rosalie emerge and stand beside the red vehicle. "Actually, I saw us all back in Forks, shopping for clothes in the mall."

"Two things wrong with that vision then Alice, maybe you're losing your touch a little."

"This isn't something to joke about Lia; you are in serious danger here. We are offering you protection." Rosalie snapped at me, a scowl marring her otherwise still beautiful face.

"Don't you get it?" I said, looking at them hard through my helmet visor, "I don't _want_ your protection! I don't want anything more to do with you or Lucas, that's my past now. I am fine by myself. Leave me alone!"

"You're being childish Lia, get in the car, we're going home."

"No! I will not get in that car. I might be outnumbered right now, but nothing you say or do will get me to turn back and see Luke. I'm not ready for that. You'd be cruel to make me do so."

"But what about your gift?" Alice said, genuinely confused.

"What about it?" I spat, "You want me to go back, knowing I _can_ have children, my own family, but that I _won't_, because the man I love hates me. Now get out of my way, you'll meet the Volturi if you stick with me, and I need to get to Texas."

"You think Maria will really help you Lia?" Rosalie asked, raising her voice a little to be heard above the sound of me revving up my bike. "Alice saw that you will run into the Volturi again. You'll die trying to fight them Lia. You'll waste your precious gift, a gift that could help us, possibly even all vampires around the world. Don't ask me how, but it could happen. Don't go off ready to get yourself killed for no reason. Come back to Forks with us and we can sort everything out. You might not even have to see Luke, you can stay with Edward."

"I'm sure he's thrilled at the idea..." I mumbled to myself, but Alice still heard, because she started giggling softly.

I grinned a little when Rosalie joined Alice's giggling. It was like old times at the house, just me and the girls laughing over something completely childish and pointless, but we couldn't seem to stop for hours on end. It must have been a sight to see. I was so concentrated on my memories and getting past Alice and Rosalie, I almost didn't notice that we weren't alone. I smelt a potent scent of wet dog nearby at the change in the wind. Werewolf.

Rapidly set on high alert, I frowned at the two vampires before me. "Who did you bring with you." It wasn't a question, and they knew that, as they had likely smelt the scent in the air also at the wind's change in direction. They said nothing, and a stare down commenced, neither side ready to admit defeat. They weren't giving, but neither was I. I grew impatient though, so slipped off my bike, took off my helmet and crouched, growling at the pair. I was more than ready for a fight, ready to release my pent-up anxiety, frustration, anger and pain. I hadn't got into a good fight since _that _day. I was about bursting, never had I felt so eager to engage in a fight before.

As I was about to pounce on the pair, I felt a sudden calm pass through me, and knew immediately who was also present. "Come out Jasper, I should have known you wouldn't stay far from Alice, not so far away from Forks anyway."

From my left I saw not only Jasper emerge seemingly out of nowhere, but Dr Cullen and three wolves also. They must have been dropped off a little behind me, only then to have Rosalie drive Alice and herself to intercept me. Slapping a kiss onto my palm, then pressing it onto the body of my beautiful Ducati, I said a mental goodbye to my bike, promising to in the future either retrieve it or get another one.

Smiling, but only with my mouth, feeling twisted and impure next to all these _vegetarians_, I sent a wink to Alice, who was already mid-vision.

"Just you try and catch me."

And I was off, following the road for a while, and then running in random directions. I could find my way to Texas eventually, but for now I needed to shake these damn Cullens off me. They couldn't grasp the concept of the word 'no' it seemed, or the fact I wasn't ready to see Forks and certain inhabitants any time soon. I would run for a couple of days, keeping it random to avoid discovery by Alice, and then head east to New York.

If I couldn't make it here, I could always go home.

I was going back to England.


	6. Chapter 6: Nathaniel

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 6

As I headed for New York I made sure to buy some contact lenses along the way. I found some dark brown ones that seemed pretty effective at blocking my glowing red eyes. I wouldn't wear those until New York though, they irritated my eyes. I found a human's house with a single woman inside. I used her computer to order my tickets and got her to get me a new passport (Lucas used to just make our passports or papers appear). I stayed in her area for about a nerve-wrecking week waiting for my passport and ticket, constantly moving in random motion. I got the idea to decide as little as possible for the future, leaving my chances of discovery via Alice to a minimum.

Once I got my ordered things, I bade the bedazzled human goodbye and continued east. I had only just reached North Dakota when I saw _him_.

I had seen beautiful people before, I _did_ associate with quite a few vampires, but he was beyond beautiful. I felt the immediate attraction to him, and when I looked to his equally red eyes I saw the attraction was mutual. He was quite tall, with jet black hair and obviously pale skin. But the aura around him, so completely opposite to Luke, was exactly what I wanted, what I needed. He was alert, almost on edge, probably due to years wandering alone, yet with him was an obvious confidence and slight arrogance. His sharp angular features so different to Luke's soft face gave an air of masculinity I had not known I would admire, and he drew me like a bee to honey.

I made no decisions that night, I just let myself go. I enjoyed the pleasure he evoked within my body, yet could not quite cast off the sadness that this was not my dear Luke. He did not tell me his name, as I also did not tell him mine. We travelled across North Dakota together, not really talking. I was as much his release as he was mine, and although we helped each other to an extent, we shared nothing more than that which was not personal. As we neared the border to South Dakota, we had a mutual agreement to part. I had travelled with him not more than two weeks, running at a leisurely pace, and although still attracted to him, felt little more than friends with him. We stopped at the same time, and turned to face on another.

"Goodbye then." I told him, inclining my head to his a little, a little sad to part ways.

He said nothing back, as usual I had found, and so turned to make my own way, when I was stopped by his hand on my arm. "Tobias. My name is Tobias."

I smiled a little at him, "Dahlia."

"Do not forget me."

"Don't forget me either." I said with a wink, before continuing on my journey eastward.

* * *

Within a few days I knew something was wrong with me. I could not run at the usual speed I liked, growing _tired_ if at all possible for a vampire. I had to properly rest for an hour at a time. And then I noticed my belly. It had _grown_. _Bigger_.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ I couldn't be pregnant! Well, I could, because when I had been with Tobias we had obviously- but _now_? I couldn't get pregnant now! Who knew how long I was going to be pregnant. I wasn't human, so nine months seemed unlikely, and from what I had heard about Bella and her pregnancy, which had only lasted a matter of _weeks_, I might not make it to New York before giving birth, where would I give birth anyway? I would probably need a doctor there too, but how was I supposed to explain my 'unique' situation? There was only one doctor I know capable of helping me, and three others with experience enough to help me, but I wouldn't go to them. I couldn't. They'd look at me with such shame, I know it. I, who loved a man, yet bore the child of another. I had betrayed him and I should feel guilt. Yet all I felt was pride and protectiveness. I'd find my _own_ way to get through this. I didn't need any help. I just needed to find a place to lie low. With lots of blood available. And then I'd have a baby to take care of.

Oh god.

A _baby_.

I didn't know whether to burst into 'tears' or sing with joy at that moment. _Damn hormones are getting to me already. Do vampires even _have_ hormones?_ I decided I would cry. Let the Volturi or the Cullens come and find me. I couldn't leave the country anyway. I needed to find somewhere safe to stay for at least a couple of months. Since I refused to go back west to Washington, the nearest forested area I knew of was in Northeast Minnesota. If I continued at the pace I was, _growing_ at the rate I was also, I would be lucky to reach NE Minnesota in a month.

Oh well, better get started. And damn, I needed some blood right now.

* * *

I never reached NE Minnesota.

* * *

In that month my belly grew with the baby within me. I had picked up a few pregnancy books along the way, not for the health care, but to help guess how far along the way I was. God, now I sounded like a ticking time bomb. Scarily, I think I might have been more than halfway through the pregnancy already. Comparing my body to the pictures I found in the books, my guess was at either five or six months. I had perhaps another month to go before I gave birth, if I was lucky.

I was a wreck of nerves that month too, from hormones (I decided I must have hormones to be acting as I was) and the fear that gripped me every time I heard a sound. I was so afraid someone would find me. As my pace had slowed I knew that the likelihood of the Volturi finding me increased drastically, but I hoped Alice wouldn't find me yet, I know I had decided approximately the area I wanted to go, but if she came, especially with company, I would be too weak to protest, and they could easily take me back to Forks. I may have been drinking animal blood left right and centre (animals were easier to catch in my state, no conversation or dazzling required), but that didn't seem to give me much strength. I swear, the blood went through me and straight to the baby.

I wanted to go find Tobias if only to have some company and protection, but I knew I couldn't in my state. How would I explain everything to Tobias anyway? Another week flew by and I had been reduced to walking. _Walking_. My body ached in places where the baby had kicked too hard and broken a rib or two. How Bella had handled this as a human was beyond me. I just thanked whatever fate that had ensured that the baby hadn't kicked out my spinal cord yet. That would put me back a week at least while my spine reattached itself.

It had been amazing the first time the baby had kicked. Hurt like hell, and I had to re-break a rib afterwards because it had reattached itself wrong. But I was still in awe and had simply stared at my belly for at least an hour, feeling every movement of the baby. Painful, yes. But so worth it.

I sat down again for a break, in West Central Minnesota. Not sure exactly where, but I had the general idea. Rubbing my belly, I had noticed it had begun to gain a strange purple discoloration, I thought about talking to my baby, still within me. I realised a lot of things had changed for me in the past six months, and told the baby of all the travelling I'd done, and of Forks, and the Cullens, and Luke. I told my baby we were going to live in one of the National Parks in Minnesota until they were old enough for me to take to England. I still had my ticket, I would only need to buy another one.

"I wonder what I'll call you baby." I said, lying back to relieve my back of the strain of the sudden added weight, "If you are a boy, what do you think of Ben?" I had a massive kick to my side in response, "I'll take that as a no," I groaned, before I kept thinking. "John?" same painful response, "Anthony?" _Nope_. Didn't like that one either. "You want a special name then? Silly baby... let me think... something special..." there was a name, it was quite old-fashioned though, might as well try it, "Nathaniel?" I braced myself for another kick, but got none in response.

Blinking, I smiled at my belly, "Nathaniel? You like that? Okay then, if you're a boy, little baby, that can be your name."

"Now for a girl's name." I guess it had to be just as special as Nathaniel... I had it, "Clara?"

Again, there was no kick, and I smiled again. _As if the baby can really hear me. You're a mad woman now Dahlia Simmons. A happy mad woman._ I felt a strange relief from working out the baby's name, it made me feel more connected, a feeling I liked. I sat up and bent as far forward toward my belly as possible, smiling as I whispered. "Nathaniel or Clara, I can't wait to meet you. But can you let up on the kicking? I think even_ I _will start bruising."

* * *

I was probably in North Central Minnesota two weeks later, when I was stopped in my tracks by a crippling pain in my belly. _No! Not now baby!_

I bit my wrist to muffle my shriek of pain and frustration, breaking through skin. I felt a few of my lower ribs of snap as the baby moved and soon felt my water break. I was a mess. I knew the moment I made a decision there was a chance that Alice would see me and come get me, but I was too worried about the baby to care anymore. I decided to make my way to some sheltered location where I wouldn't be disturbed. I saw some trees clustered together not far from where I was. Struggling towards them, it took me and embarrassingly long time to reach them.

When I was safely out of sight from any possible passerby, I literally collapsed into a heap on the ground, another contraction wracking through my body in waves of pain. A grabbed a branch off the ground beside me, and bit into it to muffle my cries, as I knew they would only get worse.

And then I remembered something worse.

"Ten hours of this? At least?" I shrieked, "SHIT!"

I looked at my watch and saw I was only half an hour into my labour. This would be the longest ten hours of my life. I was perhaps three hours in, in so much pain and discomfort, that I didn't realise I was alone in my small cluster of trees. I think I was in the middle of a particularly painful contraction, when a musical, familiar voice broke through to me.

"Lia?"


	7. Chapter 7: Back Again

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I must have looked a mess to them. A heap on the ground, _liquids_ surrounding the area I sat, shredded branches – or what was left of them – scattered around me, and my face twisted in agony. I saw that thankfully it wasn't the Volturi, it was however the Cullens, or some of them. Alice must have seen my decision not long ago. She had sent Rosalie, Emmett and (thankfully) Dr Cullen. He had a bag with him, which I hoped contain something to help me.

"Oh Lia!" Rosalie said, quickly coming to kneel by me. Emmet just stared at me in shock. Dr Cullen came quickly to my other side also, and began to check my state.

"How long have you been having the contractions Lia?" Dr Cullen asked calmly. I was glad at least _someone_ was calm here.

"About... _pant_... three hours?... _pant, pant_." I managed to wheeze out.

"Emmet, come over here." Dr Cullen said, beckoning the giant over. He approached with trepidation.

"Hehe, hey there Lia. How're you doing?"

"Oh just... _pant_... _peachy_ Emmett."

Rosalie hit him on the back of the head, "Quit asking stupid questions, _idiot_!"

"Emmett, you are going to pick Lia up," _he's going to what? _"And we are going to as carefully but quickly as possible back to Forks."

"_WHAT?_" I shrieked at the doctor.

"Lia, we'll manage to get you there in a matter of hours, you'll be fine. It's best if we go back, I have all my medical equipment there. It's the best way."

"I bet... _pant_... Alice is still... _pant_... just trying to... _pant_... get me back to... _pant_... Forks."

Dr Cullen just chuckled, nodding his head a little, while Emmett bent down to pick me up. I have to give him credit for trying to pick me up gently, but Emmett and gentle weren't exactly a usual occurrence. I couldn't help the whimper I let out when he finally did pick me up.

"Careful you doof!" Rosalie said.

If I thought that was painful, when they started running I think I did a vampire equivalent of blacking-out for a few seconds. Hourly stops to have Dr Cullen check on me let me guess it took us a little over four hours to get back to Forks. I was doing 'nicely' in Dr Cullen's words, almost ready to push, only another _few HOURS_. I think I broke Emmett's shoulder after the first hour, the contractions had gotten _really_ bad, and closer together to make things worse. Of course a vampire pregnancy had to be a lot shorter, but the actual _birth_ just _had_ to last as long as 'normal'. The god's really do hate me. This is karma catching up to me from a past life. What could I have possibly done to deserve this pain-

"AAAHHH!" Emmett screamed (in a manly way of course) as my grip on his shoulder increased as another contraction took over me.

My scream however was muffled through the belt that Rosalie had helpfully provided. Well, the fifth item she had provided for me to bite on, as my vampire teeth had the tendency to break these things.

"We're nearly there Lia, just hold on." Rosalie said from somewhere behind me.

"Just not so tight." Emmett added.

Rosalie was right. I could already see up ahead the huge white house the Cullens lived in, and three small figures standing before it. Two came running to meet us. It was Edward and Alice. Dr Cullen told them to go back and get his equipment ready. By the worried looks they were sending me I guess I should have been embarrassed by my state, but I was concentrating too hard on not breaking Emmett's shoulder more while he was still carrying me. I was in the house in another second and set down on the sofa. Bella was by my side instantly, holding my hand and telling me everything would be fine. If I was going to believe anyone, it might as well be her, she _was_ the only one here who had gone through with this. Except for Esme. _Where was Esme?_

"She took Luke out to hunt, to spend some quality time together." Edward answered my mental question as he entered the room.

"So... _pant_... he doesn't... _pant_... know, right?" I managed to get out.

He paused a little before he answered, "Yes."

I didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. _Damn hormones, even now_.

Emmett came and picked me up again, carrying me to one of the bedrooms that had been set up. There wasn't a bed, vampires had no real need of them, but two of the sofas had been strapped together and the backs ripped off to make a make-shift bed for me. I tried to avoid looking too closely to the equipment that surrounded the bed on little side tables. Dr Cullen was already stood, garbed in his hospital whites and gloves, ready to deliver this baby. _Oh my god, this was really happening._

I was set on the 'bed' and quickly dressed in a hospital gown in front of everyone to my embarrassment. The embarrassment was short-lived however, as another contraction wracked through me, and I scrunched my eyes in pain and reached out to grab the nearest solid thing to crush in my hands. I know I felt it was a person, but I couldn't tell who. I simply gripped onto that person for dear life, screaming in pain again. I felt a hand smoothing my hair off my face, and voices around me sending comforting sounding words. Several minutes later, when the pain had stopped again, I gulped in calming but unnecessary breaths of air. After a little while, I opened my eyes, ready to apologise for crushing whoever I had been crushing, when I saw golden eyes and wavy caramel hair.

"L- Luke?" I gasped out.

"Hey Lia," he whispered to me, my hand still gripping his probably now broken arm, "Look at what you got yourself into."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted back at him, angry all of a sudden. The other occupants of the room were all quiet, "What are you doing here anyway? Weren't you out hunting?"

He looked hurt, "I heard Emmett scream and came home. I can leave if you want. I understand."

"No!" I gripped his arm tightly now, "Please, don't go- AH!"

_Damn contractions!_

"Lia I think you're ready to push now." I heard Dr Cullen say, "Everyone except Luke, Bella and Esme please leave the room. Alice, go get some bedding ready for the baby." Turning back to me I saw his serious expression and couldn't help but gulp nervously. "Lia, at the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. Can you do that?" he used a gentle tone, but I was still terrified.

I could do this. _For the baby_. I nodded, pulling Luke closer to me. I felt him gently stroke my head again, as I readied myself for the next contraction. I didn't have to wait long, and pushed with all my might, the might of a vampire. Even so that didn't seem to be enough to push the baby out. _Stupidly strong baby._ Bella took my other hand in hers, and I saw Dr Cullen crouched at the end of the bed, Esme behind him holding a towel ready. Tomorrow I wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye again, but for now I just concentrated on pushing.

"Push Lia."

"I _am _damn it!"

Five more pushes and the sound of a baby's piercing cry filled the room. I just collapsed on the bed beneath me, staring at the ceiling in relief. The baby was alive. I was alive. Everything was still good. Luke's face came into view, the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face as he looked down at me. I sent him a smile back, and let him sit me up again to see Esme shushing the baby wrapped in the towel. Dr Cullen had removed his gloves, stood watching the baby with a small smile, before turning to look at me.

"You have a beautiful baby boy Lia."

A boy. "Nathaniel." I whispered, as Esme came towards us, a big smile on her face also.

She gently handed me the now quiet baby, before stepping back to give me some space. Luke stayed by my side as I pushed the towel off my baby's face. Looking up at me was the face of an angel, with my dark auburn hair in waves and dark eyes. Looking at him now I saw nothing of Tobias in him, thankfully. Not that I didn't like Tobias's looks, but I preferred it this way. It was awkward enough sat next to my ex-fiancé with the baby of another man in my arms. Nathaniel. He'd probably hate it when he was older, if he grew older, but I think it suited him perfectly.

Well, I hoped he'd grow into it.

He was staring up at me with his big dark eyes, and I saw him smile at me. It was so _cute_! Turning my head to see Luke's reaction, I expected to see hurt or betrayal in his face, only to see him smiling at the baby also. I gently passed him Nathaniel, he protested a little, but I persisted, managing to put the little baby in his arms. I had to giggle a little at the fright on poor Luke's face, and heard another little laugh across the room. I looked and saw Esme looking amusedly at us, a similar expression on Dr Cullen's face. I felt so happy at this moment.

"Can we come in now?" I heard Emmett say through the door.

Then I heard a thud, "Shut up Emmett you doof!" I think I know who that was.

"You can come in now. Even you Emmett." I called out. Not a half-second later the door was flung open and _everyone_ tried to get in at once. Alice I think must have seen this, because she managed to find a way through first and started cooing over the baby. Once everyone else had untangled themselves, they each got a turn holding the baby, or cooing over it, or telling me how beautiful he was. I think I was swaying though, because Dr Cullen was soon by my side, and after handing Nathaniel to Esme, Luke was on my other side.

"Here." Dr Cullen said, handing me a bag of blood. Who's blood, I had no idea, but I was so drained I couldn't even raise my arm to take it from him.

"Come on Lia, you need to get your strength back." I heard Luke say from beside me, but my vision was blurring, something it had never done since I had been changed. "What's wrong with her? Why won't she drink the blood?"

"She can't." I heard Edward say from across the room, "She can't even move her arm."

I felt myself being raised up slightly, someone shuffling behind me, my back leant again them. An arm reached around me and took the bag of blood. It must be Luke, but everything was so blurry I couldn't really tell. Then I felt something being trickled through my lips. I tasted it and knew it was blood. Human blood. Dr Cullen must have gotten it from the hospital. Drip by steady drip I felt some of my strength return to me. Yet even when the whole bag had been drained, I still felt tired.

"Okay, why don't we all leave Lia and her baby-"

"Nathaniel." I managed to say.

"Lia and Nathaniel to have some peace." Dr Cullen said. Nobody moved yet.

"That means _out_ people!" Alice said, already pushing people out of the room.

I felt Luke start to shuffle behind me, but I managed to stop him. I didn't say anything, but after knowing me for so long he knew to stay put. Esme came to me before leaving the room, placing Nathaniel in my arms with a smile. I managed to hold him, but knew I was struggling. But I was stubborn and proud, and refused to ask for help.

I didn't need to say anything apparently, because I felt arms wrap around me and support both me and the baby in my arms. I couldn't help smiling, before looking down at the baby again, only to find to my surprise that he was _sleeping_, actually _sleeping_. I knew I held no normal baby. No wonder he had wanted a special name.


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Day

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

_**Nathaniel Ryan Simmons**_

_Born Wednesday 12__th__ May 2008 6:44pm in Forks, Washington_

_Mother: Dahlia Simmons_

_Father: Tobias ___?____

* * *

My baby, my little Nathaniel _must_ be trying to give me a heart attack. Not a month later and I had gone for a small nap while he had been napping too, only to wake up finding him floating. _Floating_. I was so scared he would fall I lay right under him and didn't move for the rest of the three hours he was asleep. The moment he woke up, he fell. I had screamed and brought the whole house running – Emmett was in the middle of changing to my amusement – and Dr Cullen had taken a huge interest with this new 'feature' to my baby, already deemed something along the lines of ¾ vampire, i.e. more vampire than Nessie, but less than me.

Rosalie had been right in saying he night help us. As the vampire blood seemed to thin out, it seemed the 'bad' effects of being a vampire faded, without losing your strength or speed etc. The next step to human evolution perhaps? Wouldn't that be brilliant; I, the mother of the future to the new human race!

I stopped screaming when he fell after napping after the fifth time. If I hadn't I think Emmett would have killed me.

Other than the obvious heart attack worthy display from the baby, he had been relatively normal. Rosalie had been cooing over him almost constantly, scolding Emmett when he throws him in the air higher than ten feet. Alice had been buying so many clothes for the baby she was giddy with delight, Jasper being her unfortunate victim for the shopping sprees. Edward and Bella had acted as second parents to Nathaniel, they having the most recent experience, Nessie saying he was her new baby brother. Jacob loved having a brother-in-law apparently, judging from the mountain of toys he bought 'Nathan' as he dubbed him (Bella said he had a habit of giving nicknames, hence 'Nessie'). And Carlisle and Esme love doting on him, as though their own grandchild. Nathan had to be the most spoilt and protected baby in the _world_.

And then there was Luke.

Luke and I had a major talk about two days after I gave birth, when I had fully recovered. I had told him everything, every fear I had, every feeling, dream, hope, _everything_. I needed him to understand my reasoning for leaving, but I wanted to know how he could let me leave, how my Luke could tell me to go.

He in turn also told me everything. I don't think I'll ever really understand what it's like spending almost a century searching the world, not even for a person, but the memories of a person. To have woken up to a world you knew nothing about, alone for the next sixty odd years, I think I'd have gone mad. But he didn't. Luke told me the reason he never explained his seeming random trips worldwide to me was because he didn't want me to feel useless as family to him. He said I was all the family he needed. _Then_. But now with the Cullens, he felt even more complete.

I was his family then, and he hadn't wanted me to think he wanted any more to make him happy. But times change, families change, _we_ in turn also change.

Luke had learnt that no matter how much catching up he had to do with his mother and her family, me, the rest of his own family, still needed to be remembered and cared for. I had learnt that I was stronger and more independent than I had thought, but that it was also alright to depend on someone at the right time. I don't think he'll forget to spend even a little time with me every now and then, and I won't forget to remind him how important he is to me, even after all our years together.

He proposed to me again, both of us sat on the bed with Nathan in my arms sleeping. He told me he wanted to be with me forever, and that he couldn't wait to be a father to Nathan and any other children we might have together. I had of course accepted, and he had slipped the engagement ring onto my finger, the same one I had returned to him, with one change. An additional ruby had been imbedded into the band, and he said that was to remind us always of how we almost lost each other.

Everyone in the house had of course heard his proposal, so had rushed into the room full of congratulations the moment I accepted Luke. Alice and Bella insisted on arranging everything for the wedding, and Emmett declared that he would walk me down the aisle. Nathan would be carried by Rosalie, my maid of honour, and the best man would be Jasper, whose face had lit up greatly at the title.

Luke and I finally had a family and a group of people we truly trusted. We were more in love than ever, and the wedding of our dreams was being made.

The world was finally perfect.

* * *

Everything was _awful_.

The food for our werewolf friends attending was late, the band stuck at a previous appointment, Alice had lost my make-up case, Bella's bridesmaid dress had a split down the side and Nathan, having learnt relative control over his powers at only four months old, was floating by the ceiling and refusing to come down. Rosalie didn't want to jump for him, in case she hurt him in the process, and Luke wouldn't use his telekinesis on him as he didn't know if Nathan would try and counter Luke, hurting himself in the process.

I was in hysterics in my room.

Carlisle, Nessie and Jake were trying to coax Nathan off the ceiling, but only seemed to be amusing him more. Rosalie was fixing Bella's dress while Bella and Alice tried to sort out the food and music. Emmett, _bless him_, was trying to find the make-up bag, but had so far come up with six different purses instead. Jasper was seeing to the guests and the seating arrangements, and Luke was in his own room getting ready.

If I had a blood pressure, it'd be sky-rocketing right now.

I was pacing my assigned room, fully dressed apart from my make-up, in my dress, shoes and a small tiara. I went without the veil, I didn't like the idea, and my whole outfit was made to match my engagement ring. The dress I wore was strapless and white, with gold embroidery on the bodice and embedded with topaz-like gems at my bust. The skirt was long, plain and white, with a train with subtle gold stitching. My tiara was simple in design, shining with crystals and topaz on a silver frame, my hair let out in loose curls, courtesy of Alice. Pacing to release my pent up stress. _Nothing would ruin today. __**Nothing.**_

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Esme, dressed in a lovely dark purple dress, step into the room. She was smiling at me, an unreadable expression on her face. I smiled back at her, asking her how everyone was doing in their tasks. Not well was the answer, although Jasper was handling the guests quite well.

"I came to talk to you Lia, just before the ceremony. I know we haven't much time, but I think it's important."

I looked at her in a little apprehension, _Was she going to tell me not to marry her son? What if she didn't like me? Oh my god, she hates me!_ "Of course Esme."

She nodded; a serious expression painted on her pale face and looked directly into my eyes, gold meeting gold. "You are going to marry my son."

I was confused. "Yes?- "

"You will make him happy."

_Was she telling me what to do, or confirming what I'd planned?_ "Okay-"

"You _will_ love him with all your heart." Esme said, a pleading look in her eyes, "Won't you?"

"I already do, what's this all about?"

Esme simply smiled, "Nothing Lia," she said as she stood, "Just a mother worrying about her baby boy. Give it a few years and you'll understand exactly."

I was still sat, following her as she left the room in bewilderment. _What the hell was that all about?_ I didn't have long to ponder upon the brief visit of my soon-to-be mother-in-law, as Emmett dressed in his black, white and champagne suit entered the room with a huge grin on his face, followed by Rosalie in her cream dress carrying a cheeky looking four month old I knew as Nathan. _Make-up wasn't coming then. I suppose it's a good thing I'm a fairly good-looking vampire then._

"It's time Lia, let's go." Emmett said, holding out his right arm for me to take. I walked towards them, but took Nathan briefly from Rosalie first.

"Wish mummy lots of luck," I said to the giggling baby as I planted a kiss on his nose, "And no more floating off. The ceilings dirty baby."

Handing him back to Rosalie, I linked arms with Emmett and left the safety of my room. There must have been a colony of butterflies in my stomach at that moment; I was _finally_ getting married to Luke. Let those damn Volturi come and _try _to separate us again, we the _Cullens _would stand our ground again. Nothing could ruin this day really, for one major reason.

I was marrying my angel.

* * *

Epilogue

_(12 years later, somewhere in the USA)_

"_Wake up Nathan."_

"_Five more minutes."_

"_Last chance Nathan, before I call your father."_

"_Two more minutes?"_

"_NATHANIEL RYAN PLATT-CULLEN YOU COME DOWN FROM THE CEILING RIGHT NOW AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"_

"_Yes mother." The auburn haired boy said as he sulkily drifted to the floor of his room to face an equally auburn haired young woman._

"_Go help your brother as well. I remember what happened last time he tried to get ready by himself."_

"_But Mum! Taylor's ten years old, it's _embarrassing_ helping him now."_

"_Go." The woman said, "I have to help Sophie get ready for her first day in the first grade. Knowing her she's probably worked herself into another panic-_"

"_Lia! Sophie's hyperventilating again, but I'm in the middle of changing Addie. Can you get her?" _

"_Coming Luke!" turning back the woman found the boy starting to float again, "Nathan you'd better not be falling asleep again."_

"_..."_

"_Do you want me to get Edward to drive you to school? That should wake you up-_"

_Not two seconds passed before the boy had dressed and rushed off towards another room, banging his fist on the door repeatedly, "TAYLOR GET YOUR STUFF READY! You're ten, not an idiot."_

"_Mum!"_

"_Hey! What did I tell you about calling your brother names?"_

"_To not to?"_

"_So?"_

"_Sorry Taylor."_

"_S'ok, can you help me with my tie?"_

"_Sure."_

_Smiling the woman watched as the boy went into the room and began untangling his brother's head from his school tie._

"_Mum I can't find my school bag! What am I going to do?" a shrill voice said from down the corridor._

_The woman hurried to the voice, entering another room to find a caramel haired man changing a baby on the bed, and a caramel haired girl running round the room turning everything upside down, "Calm down Sophie, we'll find it. Remember to KEEP BREATHING."_

"_Nathan you're choking me, the tie's too tight. NATHAN!-_ "

"_NATHAN! How many times have I told you to stop strangling your brother with his tie?" the woman shouted from the room._

"_Sorry Taylor."_

"_S'ok."_

"_Mum I found my bag! I was already wearing it."_

_Taking a deep breath, the woman turned to face the man, now finished with the baby, holding her in the crook of one arm. The woman glared a little at him, "They get this from _your_ side of the family you know?"_

_The man could only smile._

* * *

**Fin**


	9. Sequel?

**AN: okay, I got a review and it got me thinking... I like how "Found" ended personally, but I did have some ideas to add that just wouldn't fit in with this story so... **

**Sequel anyone? **

**It might take a while to upload a sequel, (I need to plan everything), but review or PM me with any thoughts on the idea. Should it be about the Cullens when the children are growing up? Or after the Epilogue? Thinking that a meeting with Tobias or Volturi may be in order (thanx JoJoSoPo for the review on the idea btw).**

**Tell me what you think, even if you think the idea's crap!**

**emogirl**


End file.
